powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jungle King Megazord
The Jungle King Megazord is the main Megazord in Power Rangers Jungle Pride. Overview The Jungle King Megazord is the robot formation of any 3 of the 5 primary CubeZords. While this Megazord can assemble in multiple combinations, each combination requires the Eagle CubeZord to serve as the command component. To initiate the transformation, the Red Eagle Ranger switches his Cube Morpher to Megazord Mode and inputs the corresponding number code for each CubeZord involved in the combination. Once the combine function is initiated, three square portals appear in the sky which the designated CubeZords pass through and then switch to Cube Mode before stacking on top of each other. The Giant King Saber then comes down from the sky and inserts itself into the center of the stack to serve as the locking component for the combination. From there, the Giant King Saber twists and locks the stack into position, switching the CubeZords to their robot configuration before the hilt of the Giant King Saber reveals the face of the Megazord and the smaller King Saber is released to activate it. 1*2*3 Formation is the default formation of the Megazord, using the combination of the Eagle, Shark, and Lion CubeZords. This formation wields the King Saber and specializes in sword attacks. By switching their Cube Morphers to Morph Mode and inserting them into their control consoles, the Jungle Pride Rangers can activate the King Saber Strike finisher, which charges the King Saber with the power of its three components before striking the target with their collective power. The Megazord can also perform a weaker flaming slash during battle in order to soften an opponent's defenses and prepare them for the finishing blow. History to be added CubeZords The CubeZords are the personal zords of the five core Jungle Pride Rangers. To summon them, the Rangers press the yellow button on their Cube Morphers and rotate their faces to form the image of a cube before inserting them into the Cube's consoles to control them. They can alternately take out miniature versions of the CubeZords in their animal forms and have them grow giant. During battle, the CubeZords can change from their animal to their cube forms for heightened defense as well as to perform slamming attacks. Eagle CubeZord The Red Eagle Ranger's CubeZord. Fires lasers from the turbine in its back and can also light itself on fire before flying into either an opponent or obstruction. Forms the torso and arms of the Jungle King Megazord. Shark CubeZord The Blue Shark Ranger's CubeZord. Attacks with a powerful bite and is able to fly in addition to swim. Forms the hips of the Jungle King Megazord. Lion CubeZord The Yellow Lion Ranger's CubeZord. Fires a lighning blast from its mouth and like the Shark Cubezord is able to bite its opponents. Forms the legs of the Jungle King Megazord. Alternate Combinations Jungle King Megazord: Wild Formation Wild Formation is the robot formation of the Eagle, Tiger, and Elephant CubeZords. This formation is armed with the Tiger CubeZord's claws on its knees and specializes in kicking attacks: *'Elephant Kick': A sliding tackle kick used to knock opponents off their feet. *'Tiger Kick': A flying knee strike that uses the Tiger CubeZord's claws to deal extra damage. Wild Formation's finisher is the Wild Kick, a diving kick that combines the powers of the Eagle, Elephant and Tiger CubeZords into a single strike. Cockpit ZyuohKing_Cockpit.png|Jungle King Megazord (1*2*3) Cockpit ZyuohKing_154_Cockpit.png|Wild Formation Cockpit Notes * The overal design of this Megazord takes ideas from two previous Megazords. The first is the from in general design and the components placement. The second is the from and being that it doesn't use all five Zords from the core team. *The CubeZords are similar to the from and , in having a standard form that transform into the zords. *Wild Formation's Wild Kick attack is the same as the Rider Kick attacks of the Kamen Riders. Category:Megazord Category:Power Rangers Jungle Pride